The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and, more specifically, to in-board marine engine installations and to stern drive installations or units. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a galvanic corrosion of parts which are fabricated of dissimilar metals and which are included in such in-board marine engine or stern drive installations.
The invention is also directed to reducing or eliminating galvanic corrosion when an engine is not running.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Irgens 3,431,882 PA1 Sarra 3,541,786 PA1 Kashmerick 3,921,398 PA1 Blanchard 3,968,767 PA1 Iwai 4,399,797